Secret Agent Bobert (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Secret Agent Bobert" franchise. Cast *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Evil Computer - Count Spankulot (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Sheikh - Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Thugs - Circus Guards (Dumbo) *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Gallery Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank Mr_Count_Spankulot_.png|Count Spankulot as Evil Computer Marvin_McNasty.jpg|Marvin McNatsy as Sheikh Mr-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-3990.jpg|Circus Guards as Thugs Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Pirates as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Count Spankulot - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Marvin McNatsy - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Circus Guards - Various Speakonia Voices *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Count Spankulot - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Marvin McNasty - Juan Loquendo V1 *Circus Guards - Various Loquendo Voices *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Secret Agent Bobert Bosses Part 01 - Anakin Skywalker vs Flash Dashing..png|Bobert vs Flash Dashing Secret Agent Bobert Bosses Part 02 - Anakin Skywalker vs Lickboot..png|Bobert vs Lickboot Secret Agent Bobert Bosses Part 03 - Anakin Skywalker vs Fairy Godmother..png|Bobert vs The Fairy Godmother Secret Agent Bobert Bosses Part 04 - Anakin Skywalker vs Giant Ursula..png|Bobert vs Giant Ursula Secret Agent Bobert Bosses Part 05 - Anakin Skywalker vs Shan Yu..png|Bobert vs Shan Yu Secret Agent Bobert Bosses Part 06 - Anakin Skywalker vs Evil Bobert..png|Bobert vs Evil Bobert Movie Used *Secret Agent Clank (PlayStation Portable) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) Footage Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Codename: Kids Next Door *Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. *Operation: S.P.A.N.K. *Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. *Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. *Operation: H.O.M.E. *Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. *Operation: Z.E.R.O. *Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. *Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. *Operation: C.L.U.E.S. *Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Disney Footage *Dumbo (1941) MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/secret-agent-clank) *01 - Title Screen *02 - Boltaire Museum - Outside Boltaire *03 - Boltaire Museum - The Gem Wing *04 - Prison Planet - Max Security Cells *05 - Asyanica - Rooftop Deathtrap *06 - Asyanica - Rooftops *07 - Asyanica - Larger Than Life *08 - Glaciara - The Tango Of 100 Sorrows *09 - Glaciara - Ski Slopes *10 - Prison Planet - The Mess Hall *11 - Rionosis - Azcotal Alley *12 - Rionosis - Gondola Ascent *13 - Rionosis - Suck & Jive *14 - Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino - High-Rollers Casino *15 - Prison Planet - The Exercise Yard *16 - Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino - High Stakes Room *17 - Venantonio - Underground Lab *18 - Venantonio - Underground Canals *19 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 1 *20 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 2 *21 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 3 *22 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 4 *23 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 5 *24 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Verse 6 *25 - Venantonio - Madam Butterqwark - Finale *26 - Fort Sprocket - Mine Shafts *27 - Fort Sprocket - Inside the A-Eye *28 - Prison Planet - The Showers *29 - Spaceship Graveyard *30 - Spaceship Graveyard - Saint Qwark *31 - The Quasar Fields *32 - Prison Planet - Prison Beakout! *33 - Hydrano - Dam's Edge *34 - Hydrano - A Fictionful Of Dollars *35 - Hydrano - Bulkhead Lock *36 - Hydrano - Underwater Bunker *37 - Hydrano - Klunk's Lair *38 - Credits *39 - Unused Track (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Spin 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash 1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin 2.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Spin 1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav Trains (Secret Agent Bobert) IMG 3835-Copy.jpg|Braveheart No. 75014 scan0370a.jpg|Taw Valley No. 34027 Trivia *Bobert will carry his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will carry a light blue lightsaber and a green lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Dashing will carry an orange lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lickboot will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fairy Godmother will carry four lightsabers (three black and one red), that will carry the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Giant Ursula will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shan Yu will carry a three blue bladed lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Evil Bobert will carry a light green lightsaber and a purple lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Bobert pilots will be Braveheart No. 75014 hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches. *The engine on the train that Anakin Skywalker pilots will be Taw Valley No. 34027 hauling a crimson and cream colored coach, three blue and white coaches, two Intercity coaches, and five blue and white coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming